Shine
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [Reno Rufus] The only place to escape boredom was found in a storm. Rated for language and shounenai, but that's pretty obvious.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all associated material belong to Square and some other people I don't know. It's not mine! Shine is a Clay Aiken song and belongs to whoever as well.

Shine

By: Nanaki BH

I had the worst seat in the whole room. I couldn't see anything. Well, next to nothing. I could see the speaker's feet and should I poke my head into the aisle, I could see most of his body. President Shinra's fat ass was impairing most of my view. Hey, at least I had a good view of his son's head. I watched as he moved slightly and the delicate hair at the back of his neck brushed over his shirt collar. I sighed, resting my chin in my palms. This was so excruciatingly boring. I couldn't wait until I could be with Rufus later. Then we could do some more... _interesting_ things. I chuckled, considering my naughty thoughts. Rude nudged me roughly in the ribs, making me gasp. "What?" I growled at him through clenched teeth. He lifted a hand to point at Rufus. "But this is boring," I agitatedly whispered in return. He shook his head, his secret way of reprimanding me. I'm sure Rufus would be laughing at me if he didn't want to seem so "official." He shifted in his seat a bit, letting me know he was aware of what was going on. I patted his shoulder as to say that everything was fine with us. I'm surprised Rufus hasn't just up and left already. I know how he gets with speakers like this guy. He's known to roll his eyes, make faces... and just leave. You could probably gather why the other executives have limited respect for him.

I tried focusing on anything other than Rufus's perfectly combed hair in front of me. Is it just me or did he smell like strawberries? I certainly couldn't pay attention to the speaker. Even when I tried, his words were just flat. He spoke well to be sure, but there was nothing honestly interesting about him. I'm a guy of high expectations. Fine, maybe I'm not. Living in Sector 4 didn't do that any good, I guess. Still, I demand something unique. Take Rufus for example. Damn it! I'm doing it again! I turned my head to look out one of the large windows. It was creepy to think that we were so high in this building. What was worse, Junon Harbor was right out side the window. Big window, view of ocean, high building does not make me feel too good. To suit the horrid speaker, and as if God wanted to spite me, it was raining. I tried listening to the speaker one last time before I devoted my entire attention to the rain and the ocean. Like always, all I heard was a bunch of nonsensical crap and bullshit; something about a reactor? How many of those fuckin' things do we need these days? Shinra may be a power company, but I think they're going just a bit overboard now. President Shinra was somehow managing to pay attention to him though. He was talking animatedly which gave me the impression he was supporting the man's ideas. Where was this guy from again? Wasn't he just one of the citizens? Ah well, who gives a shit. I was just waiting for when Rufus would get sick of this guy.

When I looked back out it was if the wind had picked up and the rain was going harder and faster than before. Can the weather change that quickly, I wondered? The sky was the usual disgusting, angry grey that Midgar always is. It held a threatening sort of quality; dangerous, but beautiful, somewhat like Rufus. He's probably happy with the weather. He's told me before that he likes rain. I knew that when he took over Shinra Incorporated he would be just like the storms he so adored. He would reign with fury and power, making the people quiver inside their homes. Only the brave would venture into the storm to calm it. I'm glad that's my job. He can be a royal pain in the ass, but I sure do love him for it.

I was broken from my reverie when the speaker mentioned "The Turks, blah, blah, blah". I sure hope we won't be here passed eleven. I glanced at my watch. "Eight thirty!" I practically yelled, standing up. I noticed that to be a mistake immediately. President Shinra had on one of those "Who the hell do you think you are?" scowls and Rude was shaking his head again. Was Rufus laughing?

"Reno, sit down, you idiot!" Tseng whispered hurriedly to me. I waved playfully at the others in the room, sitting back down. I tried to be nonchalant, but my cheeks were burning. The room talked quietly among themselves, undoubtedly speaking poorly of my behavior. They quieted down after a while and within a few more minutes Rufus had risen and was asking his father for leave. Of course, he wasn't leaving without me. He didn't even look around at me but I understood and got up in silence. I shut the door softly behind us as not to disturb the "intense" discussion.

"That was fucking insane." It was rare that I heard Rufus cuss, but it was most appreciated at the moment.

I nodded. "Yeah, that guy needed a brick to the head. I wasn't just going to fall asleep in there, I was going to _die_." He laughed, patting my back.

"You know, Reno, I'm glad Tseng got you in the Turks. Who would I bullshit with if I didn't have you?" His pats turned into slow, lazy circles. "You want to go out side with me?" he asked.

"You know it's raining, right?" I inquired. I knew he loved storms, but I had never seen him go out in one before. Fuck, why did I say something? A wet Rufus sounds mighty tempting right now. Imagining his hair wet made me sigh... maybe it was just from him rubbing my back. Maybe it was both.

He gave one final pat to my ass before he started off in front of me. "Come along, Reno, while it's still raining." I nodded and followed him obediently. I was being paid be to be a dog. I'm one hell of a pampered dog, let me tell you!

He pressed the down button on the elevator. He waited, tapping his foot in impatience. He had is hands on his hips, a possible sign of authority and defiance, but on my Rufus, it appeared hopelessly homosexual. His father would be majorly pissed when he learns of his son's 'not-so-professional' relationship with me. The elevator stopped on our floor with that annoying electronic noise I hear everyday at our building in Midgar. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the elevator with him. Almost immediately I noticed the smell of fish. May I ask why it smells like fish? Forget that; stupid question.

"Hey, Reno, why do you think their elevator smells like fish?" Well, what irony.

I chuckled. "I was just questioning that myself." I leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I thought it was only obvious though. Junon's used to be one of the world's most powerful fishing ports, remember? I always wanted to come here when I was younger. I thought they had something we didn't. Instead, this place is the same. They may have running water and electricity, they may have what they need, but they're all still just miserable bastards. They're no different than us." I looked back to Rufus and noticed the hurt in his eyes. He knew why I was a Turk. I tried to be my best just so I could escape the life I had been leading. Life seems no different everywhere else. "Rufus," I said quietly, "promise that when you're president that you'll make things better. I'm not even asking. I'm telling you." That got his goat, I could see, but he nodded in assent.

"You don't give me orders, Reno," he said adamantly. I knew that was his way of saying that he'd see what he could do.

The elevator buzzed again and let us out right in front of the storm. It was amazing. I had to admit, I've only seen mild storms in my time, but this could turn out to be a full out hurricane. Rufus was happy with it, I could see. He wore that smile he saved only for occasions like this. I'm probably the only person who's ever seen it. He smiles like that only when he's happy. Not when he's pretending to be for all those people at Shinra. That's an entirely different smile. I grinned and snuck up on him to hold him from behind. I rested my head gently on his shoulders. "You like it, don't you?" He nodded and I felt his cold wet hair brush my cheek. He wriggled out of my grasp and started to head for the beach. I flicked my long red bangs from my visage and adjusted the Mag Rod in my belt. "Aw screw it," I muttered to myself. I threw my blazer and oxford shirt on the rocks before I reached the sand.

I could see Rufus standing near the middle of the beach, soaking up the rain. He was still fully clothed and I worried that we could get sick out here. I was more just disappointed because he was still clothed. Damn my priorities!

I watched in fascination as he closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. He looked so calm, so... serene. He must not get to go out in a storm like this much. I'm out in storms every now and then only because it's my job. Like any other Midgar resident, he probably longs for weather like this. It's pretty amazing. I've met people who've told me they'd rather die in a flood than die of Midgar's extreme heat. The only places in Midgar that still have rain are just on the outskirts, and even then, rain is pretty scarce. Our climate doesn't really allow rainfall.

"Reno," he finally spoke, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I wish I lived here." I knew that wasn't entirely true, but then again, I've also heard him say numerous times how he wants to live here. Maybe he's serious then. He'd asked me what I'd thought of it. A little scenery change wouldn't be so bad I guess. I should bring it up with him some other time. Just imagine what it would be like around here if he got it cleaned up.

He sighed audibly. When he opened his eyes I could have sworn I could see the storm reflecting in his eyes. He came closer so he could run his hands through my hair. I shivered. The cold of the rain had finally got to me and I was freezing. Soon he was pressed against me. He was cold as well, but there was something so warm about him. That's why I love being next to him at night. I wrapped my arms around his waist and in return he wrapped his own around my neck.

"Do you think they care that I'm gone?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He laughed, bringing himself up so he could give me a light kiss. I was hoping for more but we were rudely interrupted.

"Will you two take that somewhere else?" I didn't recognize the voice until I saw who it belonged to.

"Tseng?" I groaned. "What are you doing?" What a great way to ruin a great moment. We've barely been out here, for God's sake!

His long hair was plastered to his forehead and he batted at it in annoyance. "Listen, you're interrupting the meeting. Are you not aware that everyone up there can see you? Rude had to bring it to my attention. I'm just hoping your father won't be hearing about this. We aren't sure if anyone else noticed yet, but there's a good chance they have." He folded his arms over his chest, not in one of those "I have a stick up my ass" sort of ways, but more in a, "I'm freezing my ass off and the stick doesn't help" sort of way.

Rufus let go of me, seemingly disappointed. "Very well, Tseng, but I'll have you know that I can't go back up there looking like this. Neither can Reno, mind you."

Tseng glared at me. I knew I'd be in some serious trouble with him later. Hey, it's not my fault Rufus wanted me to leave with him! Tseng's just jealous because he isn't getting any. "Fine," He muttered. "Go to the town inn and keep warm. I don't want the vice president sick." He turned on his heel and left. I wondered how he was going to sit in that room in the same condition as us. The president will probably make him leave because he smells too much like fish.

I laughed at my mental joke and Rufus looked at me oddly. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, "just thinking about how he's going to be sitting in rainwater up there. He couldn't have been enjoying that speech and now he has to listen to him while he freezes his ass off!" Rufus started laughing as well. It was good to see that the storm in his eyes was finally clearing away. "So what would say to a warm bed, hm? Keep in mind that clothing is optional."

He giggled and brought my chin closer so he could give me the deep kiss that was so rudely interrupted before. "Sounds inviting."

Author's Note: Surprisingly, that's one of my longer one-shots. I'm impressed I got it to go as far as it did. I wrote most of it during classes. Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! And if I get some positive feedback, there's a possibility that I'll write more of this ship. I did because of my last fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
